YuYu Hakusho:  Neither Enemy nor Friend
by IzzynChia
Summary: After Gray Fox's sacrifice at the hands of Metal Gear REX, the cyborg ninja finds himself in the Spirit World.  However, he still has his armor and is not released from his inner torment.  His only release will be a fight to the finish.


DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of Fan Fiction. Any and all characters, situations, story arcs, etc, are all fictitious, and bear no meaning on the main canon of the respective franchises. All of this was written by a nerdy, strange college student who should be studying rather than writing this story.

Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, and all of its characters are owned by Hideo Kojima, Kojima Productions, and Konami

YuYu Hakusho, and all of its characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Sheuisha, Shonen Jump, Fuji TV, Animax, VIZ Media, and Funimation. Please support the official releases.

* * *

><p>YuYu Hakusho: Neither Enemy nor Friend<p>

A YuYu Hakusho/Metal Gear Crossover Story

By Izzy Raimi

* * *

><p>There was so much weight pressed down on his back. He was mortally wounded, his arm was cut off and losing so much blood. It doesn't help that the weight pressing down on him was the foot of Metal Gear REX, the bipedal walking tank capable of launching nuclear missiles. As he was breathing his last breaths in this world, he looked to his formal ally and rival, and shared what would be his final words to him.<p>

"Snake! We're not tools of the government or anyone else." He struggled as he was trying to get his words out. "Fighting was the only thing… the only thing I was good at. But… at least I always fought for what I believed in. Snake…" A mere moment passed in what seemed like an eternity between the two. But before the silence persisted even further, he breathed his last word.

"…farewell."

The bandana wearing man cried out just before the mechanical foot was brought down on him.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOX!"

Before he knew it, the crippled cyborg ninja was crushed and killed. What was left was just a mere bloodstain on the metal floor from which he remained…

* * *

><p>Death was such a strange feeling. At first it felt like you were just knocked unconscious with the wind knocked out of you. It almost felt as if it were a rebirth of sorts. It felt as if you just woke up from a long sleep, feeling refreshed. That is until you start hacking up a lung from not breathing for some time.<p>

A man lay in the grass as he was coughing violently. As his cough subsided, he looked up and got a bearing on his surroundings. Was he truly dead? This seems as if he is still on Earth, near what seems to be a peaceful forest. Looking around, all seems so normal. The man never thought the afterlife seemed so peaceful. Though something seemed strange. He looked at himself. His arm was back on his body, as it was before REX sliced it off with its laser. He also noticed he was still donned in his exoskeleton armor, with his helmet visor and all. This didn't seem right. They say that death was meant to be a release. Why was he still in this armor? He also noticed that he still had his weapon. His razor sharp, high-frequency katana, was still sheathed onto his armor. He checked his other weapon, a transformable arm mounted pulse laser. It still functioned. Confusion and realization started to sink in within him, as it seems that all he did to grant himself peace within became in vain.

_ This can't be. I should be free from these shackles. Why do I still have this armor? Was there something I didn't do before I died? Oh, Naomi, I'm so sorry. I wish you could still forgive me._ He thought to himself. It seemed that there was still something he had to do, even in death. But what was it? What could he possibly do to free himself from this abominable demonic armor? He had no idea what to do. He hated feeling so lost, just as lost when he was on that island.

He walked down the pasture, noting how peaceful it has become. At least he found a perfect meditative retreat here. He noticed a drop off where a steep cliff was. As he looked, he noticed that there were strange creatures wondering about. They seemed almost human, yet… not entirely so. They looked like they had horns, some seemed like they were giant, some seemed insect like, and that was just the beginning. These beings looked like demons. Is this what the afterlife contained? Demon like creatures that loomed about like people do in everyday life? The armored ninja became somewhat perplexed at this display.

…Wait a minute, something is not right. He is feeling something. It's not foreboding, but he feels something as if it were his own life. Is he sensing… energy? If he is, it sure does feel strong, but yet it's not his own. How exactly is he sensing this? His armor doesn't have that capability. Whatever it is, it doesn't feel… natural. His intuition and curiosity starting to arise, he decides to investigate. Triggering his stealth camouflage, thus making him invisible to the naked eye, he takes off running, moving quickly enough for anyone to think that no one was there. Whatever  
>this was, he's going to find who or what is the source of this energy, and find out if whoever it is can help him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, this so called "mission" was certainly a waste of time." A man in jet black hair with a minor white streak said in an annoyed tone. He was of short stature, dressed in a black coat and white scarf, with a white bandana covering his forehead. He was cleaning his sword while walking after a short skirmish with a few demons.<p>

"Come now, Hiei, that was actually rather fun. Besides, it's always good to keep up your fighting skills. Even against weak opponents." Says a young looking man with long red hair. He was a little taller than Hiei, and compared to him, he wore a dark pink Japanese school uniform with gold trim, and was more cheerful than Hiei was.

"So says you, Kurama. Tell me, do you always have to be so happy go lucky? Those demons were weak, and yet you think they're a "skill buffer"." Hiei inspects his blade, then sheaths it. "Somehow it makes me wonder why you keep this demeanor." He sighed.

"And yet sometimes I wonder why you always have to be such a party pooper. You know, it really wouldn't hurt to crack a smile. Besides, I know Kuwabara tells some really good jokes." Kurama said, smirking at Hiei.

Hiei shoots a glare at him. "Don't joke, Foxy. It's a long way down."

Kurama laughs. "I was only kidding. You should relax. It's a nice day anyway. I don't know about you, but today's been really good." Kurama stretches his arms, taking in the scenery of the Spirit World. Kurama and Hiei had just completed a mission by order of Koenma. They were to neutralize a few E-Class demons that were causing a disturbance in one of the villages. Needless to say, they weren't much of a challenge. Unfortunately, while Kurama was indifferent about the recent skirmish, it annoyed Hiei that once again he had to deal with demons that were below his level. Hiei always liked a bit of a challenge, but it's no fun fighting a demon who can't get the upper hand.

"Yes, it is indeed such a nice day." he says in usually deadpan fashion. "You expect me to skip and frolic through the flowers now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kurama says, inspecting a few flowers growing next to a nearby tree.

"Only you would want to see that." Hiei says rolling his eyes.

"Not just me, I'm sure Yusuke and Botan would want to see that as well." Says Kurama.

"Whatever."

Unbeknownst to them, however, something was lurking in the shadows. Little have they realized that this figure was tailing them for quite sometime now. The figure was in stealth camouflage, maintaining a tail with what seem to be two completely normal figures, to his surprise. But they were also the source of the strange energy that he was sensing. The short one seemed pretty powerful, but not really the one he was looking for. However, something about the red-haired person peaked an interest in the camouflaged figure. If he were to make an appearance, now would probably be the best time…

"Come on, Hiei. You'll have to put your sulking to rest for now. We'll have to report this to Koenma pretty soon. I want to try to make it to the Human World tonight. Yusuke says a good movie is playing this week." Kurama said. He stopped, and noticed Hiei was not walking beside him anymore. He turned, and saw Hiei standing ready to attack. "Is something wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asks.

Hiei keeps his sword ready to unsheathe. "Quiet, Kurama. We're not alone. Do you sense another presence here?"

Kurama channels his spirit senses, and confirms Hiei's fear. "Yes, I do. Someone's following us." Kurama retreats to Hiei, and forms a back to back formation. Both are ready to attack whatever appears, but can't pinpoint where the energy is coming from. Whoever this is is really good at hiding.

"This isn't like anything I felt before." Kurama said. "Does this energy feel different to you, Hiei?"

"Yes, for some reason. I can't seem to make it out." Hiei is quickly scanning the area, as is Kurama. Both are on edge, seeing when this tailer will strike. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong force knocks Hiei and Kurama off of their feet. Hiei quickly leaps up, and unsheathes his sword. Kurama plucks a rose out of his hair, ready to throw. As he readies his rose, he makes out a strange distortion of the foreground. Acting on instinct, he throws the rose, and to his surprise, the distortion turns into a strange human figure, and with a slice of his sword, as quick as the wind, splits the rose right down the middle, sending it flying in two different directions.

The cyborg ninja, from his crouched position, looks up showing his glowing red eye to the Fox Demon. With a raspy cybernetic voice, he utters his first word in the Spirit World. "Demon."

Kurama stands tall, staring down the strange human in front of him. "Why have you been following us? What do you want?"

The cyborg stands up, staring down back at Kurama. "I've been looking for you, demon."

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Neither enemy nor friend." The ninja responds. "I have come from a world where such words were meaningless."

Kurama seemed perplexed. "I sense you are human. You were once from the human world, were you not?"

The cyborg nodded. "I died fighting a battle that I could not win. I have made an ultimate sacrifice for the sake of my former ally, and my own family. However, I still feel a pain inside. A pain that I cannot extinguish." He points at him. "I sensed your energy, and sought you out. I believe that you can grant me respite in this strange afterlife."

The questions just kept getting raised in Kurama's mind. Who was this strange man? Did he really come from the Human World? That armor, and that sword, and that red eye. There's no way he is human. "I can? How?" he asked.

"It's simple. Engage me in mortal combat."

Kurama's eyes widened. He doesn't even know this man, and he wants Kurama to try to kill him?

The cyborg continued. "A fight to the death, between you and me. I don't care if I can know longer die, or if I keep coming back. I don't want to continue this hollow existence. I will kill you, or you will kill me. It makes no difference to me whatsoever."

Kurama looked aghast. "Are you really sure you want me to do this?" he asked. "I barely know you, and I've never known someone who would want to be extinguished from this world already."

The cyborg ninja responded, "If that is what it takes, I don't care. All I know is you can give me a good fight. I want you to make me feel as if I was still living. Surely you can grant me that wish, demon?"

With reluctance, Kurama sighed. "All right, then. If that is what you truly want, so be it." He turns to Hiei, who still looks ready to strike. "Hiei! You'll have to keep out of this one. I'll handle him."

Hiei didn't seem too convinced. "Like hell! If we don't finish him now, who knows when he'll strike? Next time, he might kill us both!"

"Hiei, stand down! Trust me, I can handle him. If he wants me to give him what he wants, then I will." With reluctance, Hiei sheaths his sword and crosses his arms.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get killed." Hiei says as he backpedals a short distance away from the established fighting ground.

Kurama turns back to the cyborg, smiling. "So, the table is set, stranger. Shall we begin?"

The cyborg nods, drawing his sword. "Now, make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!" he says as he forms his fighting stance.

Kurama brings his hands together, drawing them as if he's making an orb. Rose petals begin to form in his hands, and more petals start to swirl around his body. With a quick motion, he whips his hands out, outstretching them, throwing the petals around his body as they continue to encircle him, thus launching his first attack.

"Petals and Thorns!"

The cyborg seemed confused by this strange showing. "You will need more than a cheap petal dance to defeat me." he said, as he walked towards Kurama.

"Don't be so quick to judge, my friend. These are more than just common petals. And I wouldn't recommended coming any closer." But still, the cyborg continued to advance. As he continued to walk, Kurama noticed that the petals weren't doing any real damage to his armor. Just as he expected. As he got a certain distance, the petals homed in on the cyborg ninja, and within a blink of an eye, all the petals became shredded. Kurama was surprised. No one he knew moved that fast, or disposed the Petals and Thorns that quickly since his fight with Karasu.

_So, his armor is strong. The petals didn't do anything. Looks like I'll have to turn it up a notch._ Kurama smiles as he plucks a rose from his hair. The cyborg looks on, "Surely you don't expect to fight me with a full botanical garden, do you?"

Kurama smirks. "You're about to find that I'm full of surprises. For this isn't just any rose." With a quick second, he snaps his arm up and the rose's stem becomes longer and slender. Kurama has just drawn his weapon. "It's my Rose Whip!"

The cyborg smirks under his faceplate. "Very clever. Now enough of this demonstration. Show me how a demon fights!"

"If you insist." With that, Kurama jumps and lashes out his whip towards the cyborg. He dodges, and moves in quickly to slash at him. Kurama blocks the strike, holding his whip extended. He kicks the cyborg in the gut quickly and jumps behind him. He scores a successful lash on his back, as the cyborg yelps in pain. The cyborg whips around and makes a cartwheel strike. Kurama successfully dodges and launches his whip at his feet. The cyborg trips and lands on his back. Kurama makes a snap motion and throws the ninja towards him. He jumps and makes a swift kick to the ninja's jaw. He flies back, and leaps back up again. He lunges straight for Kurama, trying to land a successful strike on him with his sword. Kurama continues to block the strikes, and dodges the fifth one, until the ninja leg sweeps Kurama, making him land on his stomach. The cyborg jumps, and holds his sword downwards ready to impale him. Kurama looks up and quickly rolls out of the way. As the cyborg's sword meets nothing but dirt, Kurama scores a whip strike to his head. But not before the cyborg grabs the whip and pulls on it, sending Kurama flying towards him. As if in retribution, he lands a successful punch to Kurama's temple, sending him flying back.

Kurama gets back up, slightly dazed from the strike. This man is very impressive so far. _He's only human, but it seems he fights as well as Yusuke, if not better._ Kurama smirks to himself. "You're really good. But let's see if you can dodge this!" Kurama readies his rose whip, as he launches his next attack.

"Rose Whiplash!"

Within an instant, he starts whipping and lashing in very quick continuous successions, all happening too fast to see with the naked eye. However, to his surprise, the ninja is successfully deflecting every single lash with his sword. He was moving as fast as Kurama was! Both were attacking and deflecting for a full fifteen seconds until the cyborg made a powerful deflection, moved in and was able to make a successful strike with his blade. Kurama winced in pain, and inspected the damage. He got him right in the rib area. Surprisingly, the cut wasn't deep. He just made slight residual damage, with a slight rip to his uniform.

This seemed impossible! No man could move that fast. Hell, even Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even move that blazingly quick. The cyborg turned to Kurama after his successful attack.

"Very impressive. Now, we may fight as true warriors." The ninja withdrew his sword, and formed a fighting stance. "Hand To Hand. It is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his whole life to a weapon."

Kurama smiles. This person was something else. He hasn't seen a human like this before. This actually seemed fun, now. "You sure like variety in combat, don't you?" Kurama withdraws his rose whip, and forms a fighting stance of his own. "As a famous human fighter once said," he extends his arm and makes a 'come on' gesture, "just bring it."

The cyborg leaps forward and aims a right hook to Kurama's head. He blocks it, and grabs his arm throwing him over in a hip toss. The cyborg cartwheels and backflips landing on his feet in a fighting stance. Kurama runs forward launching a few roundhouse kicks to the ninja's helmet. He dodges every blow, moving as gracefully and quickly as Kurama was. He grabs Kurama's leg, and throws him at a nearby tree. Kurama screams in pain, as he struggles to get back up. As the cyborg draws closer, Kurama lands a solid uppercut to his head. Though it was in vain, as his hand hurt from the impact. The ninja knees Kurama in the stomach bringing him to his knees. As he balled his fists, he was about to pound his back with an axe handle strike, but not until Kurama rolls out of the way, kicking the cyborg in the knee, immobilizing him a bit. He grabbed the cyborg's head, held it on his shoulder with one arm, jumped up and drove himself and the ninja to the ground in a laying down position. Kurama just performed what Yusuke called an RKO, a maneuver from a wrestling show he watched regularly.

Hiei sighed at the display as he looked on. "I really need to have him stop hanging around that kid." he says to himself.

Kurama jumped backward before the cyborg could make a move. He struggled to get back up, and found his footing. He ran forward, jumped and extended his leg, a kick flying towards Kurama. Kurama tries to block, but the force knocks him back. The cyborg starts kicking at Kurama rapidly, bringing him down little by little. As Kurama winces at the pain and is brought down by the quick strikes, the cyborg launches a powerful roundhouse to his head. Kurama flies to the side, rolling from the impact of the kick. The cyborg advances slowly forward. As Kurama is lying down, the ninja raises his leg about to do an ax kick. But before he brings his foot down, Kurama surprisingly leaps back up, grabs the cyborg's leg, and swings him around, sending him flying to a group of trees. From the strength of the impact, the trees bent from the combined weight of the cyborg and the armor. He just made payback for earlier on the cyborg for that tree earlier.

The cyborg ninja slowly gets back up, dazed from the impact, and looks at Kurama. "That's good, demon! You fight very well." As soon as he said that, he triggered his stealth camo, vanishing without a trace. "Demon… hurry up and catch me."

The sudden disappearance caught Kurama off guard. There was no where he could be found. He blended in so well with the environment. Kurama tried his best to channel his senses to pinpoint the ninja's spirit energy. Unfortunately, his stealth camo was emitting some kind of distortion field, so he couldn't pinpoint him exactly. All he could sense was energy, but it was like fighting in total darkness. Kurama plucked another rose and summoned the rose whip again, ready to strike. He scanned the area, looking for a sense of distortion in the environment.

"I'm over here, demon…" the cyborg said, as if he were taunting him. Kurama snapped around, trying to gauge where the voice came from. Before he knew it, the cyborg appeared behind him, and made a swift strike across his back with his sword. Kurama yelped, and whipped around behind him. Nothing was there. This guy was fast. Way too fast. "I'm here…" he said again. Kurama was moving around silently, trying to figure out where he's attacking from. Was he hiding in the trees? On the ground? In the tall grass? Where was he? This seemed to be what was called "guerrilla warfare", that tactic Kurama learned about in school back in the Human World. This man was probably a soldier in his former lifetime. If Kurama were to defeat him, he would have to think like a soldier as well. If he were camouflaged, where would he hide?

Before he could theorize, however, the cyborg appeared again to the side of Kurama. Before he could react, the cyborg made another swift sword strike to his leg. Kurama fell to his knees, clutching the wound. It felt a little deeper this time, as it looked like it was bleeding a little more freely. Within an instant, the ninja disappeared again.

"Where are you looking demon?" the ninja taunts again.

_Damn, this guy is sly. Heh, just like a fox. He fights like one too. Never thought I'd see the day…_ Kurama thought to himself. He had it all wrong. Sure, soldiers could be stealthy, but foxes were predators, always toying and stalking their prey. It's no wonder he fought as quickly, and even as silently as Kurama did, he fought like a fox! Realizing this, he strategized his next move. He grasped his rose whip tightly and waited… and waited… and waited… until finally…

"Ready or not, here I come…" The ninja appeared behind Kurama again. Before he struck him again, however, Kurama summoned a surprise explosion of rose petals, blinding the cyborg. Now this time, Kurama was behind the ninja, and launched his next attack.

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!"

The ninja was ready to deflect again, but wheeled around a little late and was being pelted by the encircled rose whip and the flying petals. Energy blades were also being emitted from the whip, striking the ninja as if he were being punched repeatedly. As he took a couple of blows and scrapes from the petals and the rose whip's thorns, Kurama snapped his whip up, and brought it down quickly, bringing the strike down on his head. The cyborg was knocked down, dazed from the unexpected attack. He found his footing again, and was starting to spark around his armor. Looks like he really was taking damage.

The ninja looked at Kurama. "Yes... I'm reminded of old times. You fight just like a fox, don't you?"

Kurama responded, "The same can be said about you. I never fought anyone that stealthy."

The cyborg readied his sword. "You've been a great opponent for me so far. Though I sense you are holding back."

Kurama seemed confused. "What do you mean by that? I've been trying to keep up with you. This fight's been fast enough as-"

"Don't lie to me." The ninja said, cutting him off. "You're holding back. I can sense more energy from within you. You have another form, don't you?" Kurama's eyes widened, as if a giant exclamation point just flashed in his mind. The ninja continued, "I wish to see it. If you truly fight like a fox, then show me your teeth."

A bad feeling sunk in the pit of Kurama's stomach. How does he know he has a true demon form? No one can sense Yoko when he's dormant!

Kurama stuttered. "… A-Are you sure you want me to do that?"

The ninja nodded. "Yes. You've been excellent so far. Don't let me down as a challenger!" he pointed at him. "I told you, it matters not if you kill me, so long as you make feel alive again. If it helps, treat me as if I were one of your enemies, and strike me down as hard as you can!"

Kurama debated. He didn't want to summon Yoko. He was really only needed for serious battle situations. He couldn't kill this man. But, if that's what he wants…

he sighed. "Very well then." Kurama crossed his arms into an X across his chest. "I'm sorry, stranger."

"For what?"

Kurama looked at him sullenly. "For whatever may happen next." Afterward, Kurama closed his eyes, and started to channel his spirit energy deep within.

The wind had started to pick up around the combatants. Static electricity started to fizzle around Kurama's body, as he energy was starting to awaken. Little by little, the intensity of the area was rising, and the tension was so hot, you could cut it with a knife. Kurama was then starting to become enveloped in light. Smoke had started to gather around the both of them, as Kurama's energy was just about to reach its peak. Suddenly, as if Thor rained down his rage, a bolt of lightning struck Kurama, temporarily blinding the cyborg. As more smoke gathered, the ninja could barely make out the silhouette. He could make out that the figure looked different. As the smoke cleared, the ninja gasped at the powerful spike he just felt. Then, _he _appeared.

What stood in Kurama's place was someone who looked like him, only more menacing. He stood taller than Kurama did, and was paler than he was. His hair was completely white, with what looked like fox ears on his head. His attire was different too. He wore what appeared to be a white toga, with nothing underneath.

It was clear. Yoko had arrived.

The ninja stood his ground at the sight before him. Yoko opened his eyes, and looked at the combatant before him. "So, you are the strange spirit that Shuichi was talking about. I'm rather impressed how much you've kept up in this fight. Even moreso that you sensed me even in dormancy." He slowly advanced forward, as if trying to strike fear in his opponent. "Tell me, I've never known anyone request to fight me before. Are you not frightened?"

The ninja kept his sword ready. "I fear nothing."

Yoko chuckled. "Quite a bold statement for someone who's new here. I take comfort in knowing that you won't cower in fear anytime soon."

"Don't count on it."

"Though you were right. Shuichi was holding back. He honestly didn't want to kill you." Yoko formed his own stance. "But rest assured, I'm more than happy to give you what you want, and then some."

The ninja's red eye flashed. "Then come get me, demon."

Yoko smirked. "You needn't have to ask." Before the ninja expected, Yoko quickly moved in and swiped at his armor with his claws. No damage was done, but the quickness somewhat stunned the ninja a bit. He swiped at him three other times before laying a five punch combo to his abdomen. Before the ninja fell to his knees, Yoko kneed him hard right in the gut. The cyborg fell to one knee, coughing from the rapid impacts. When he caught his breath, he looked up at Yoko.

"*cough* That's good, demon." Yoko raised an eyebrow at that statement. Nonetheless, the ninja quickly shot up and launched a spin kick to Yoko's head. He ducks, and the ninja tries to land a kick to his stomach. Yoko grabs the leg, throws the ninja high in the air, jumps up, and brings down an ax handle on the ninja's head. The ninja flies to the ground, making a small crater as he hits the dirt. As the ninja struggles to get up again, he looks up to Yoko again. "Hnngh… Hurt me more!"

Yoko smirks to himself. "Gladly." He says before launching a powerful kick to the ninja's head, sending him flying back a few feet. As the cyborg skids on his back, he leans up, still locking his gaze on Yoko.

"More… MORE!"

Yoko advances forward on the downed cyborg. "You're quite the glutton for punishment, aren't you?" He says. He then jumps up, and lands on top of the cyborg, placing a hand on his neck. He pounds his head to the ground a few times, before picking him up by the neck, and nailing him with an uppercut sending him airborne flipping. As he lands, he is stunned and trying his best to get back up. Yoko just looks in amusement as his new prey continues to try to stand. His armor is still making static and jolts shooting from his body. There was no quit in this human, was there?

"…Yes. I remember… that punch." He says, and walks towards Yoko. Taking a chance, he triggers his stealth camo, making a blitzkrieg strike from behind Yoko. Out of nowhere, however, Yoko grabbed the ninja's neck, still in stealth camo. Yoko lifted him up in a choke hold, his camo instantly turning off, he looked at the cyborg directly in the eye.

"You are foolish for taking me on. That invisible toy may save you from Shuichi, but I can still hear you." He then hoists him on his shoulder, and barrels full speed towards the trees, driving the ninja's spine into the hard bark of the wood. He rams him against the tree once, twice, thrice, four times! Then knees him in the stomach, and elbows him on his already aching back. When Yoko stood back up, he could barely make out the gutteral sounds the cyborg was making. Was he… laughing?

"I still remember it. The feel of battle. The clashing of bone and sinew. How I miss it." What was this man talking about? As if on reflex, the ninja quickly tackled Yoko, knocking him down, launching himself off of him, and flipping forward back on his feet. He turned to Yoko, ran straight towards him, and attempts a right hook for this head. Like lightning, Yoko quickly dodges, leg sweeps the ninja and grabs his neck as he is down. Yoko then plucks two roses from his hair, ready to plant them in the ninja's skull.

Yoko laughed as the ninja grabbed his hands, trying to get free. "Well, well… it looks like I win. I'm very sorry it has to end this way, but I was having too much fun." He licks the rose's tips, making sure they're sharp. "I'm doing this both for you, and for my own enjoyment. I haven't killed anyone in a long while." He raises the roses up, ready to impale. "Farewell, stranger."

The ninja stopped struggling. This is it. This is the end! This is what he wanted! Soon, he will be free from this everlasting pain. He laid his arms spread eagle, as he awaited the final blow. "Yes… my hollow existence can finally end. Soon, it will all be over. I'm all yours demon. End my suffering!" Yoko was ready to kill the ninja right there, and normally he would have done it in an instant. Normally. Wait a second… normally? Was Yoko hesitating? Why couldn't he bring the roses down, spilling the ninja's blood? The cyborg looks at Yoko dead on. "What are you waiting for? The battle is yours! Finish me!" Yoko wanted to kill him so badly. But this is so strange. Why couldn't he do it? "DO IT!" the ninja shouts at him. Yoko has a menacing grin, imagining how the ninja would look with two roses implanted in his head, but he can't carry out the action. Why is he showing mercy to this pathetic human? He's wished for death, Yoko would gladly carry out his request. But it's strange, something is peculiar about this human. Did he… intrigue Yoko? He's never fought someone who requested someone merciless as he was. The ninja sounds desperate now, banging his head against the dirt. "Do it. End my life, demon. I beg of you. Please…" Yoko looks at the roses, then back at the cyborg.

_It's no good. I can't do it! I can't kill him!_ Yoko thinks to himself. After realizing this, Yoko drops the roses, and releases his hold on the ninja's neck. The cyborg becomes perplexed by this demon's sparing.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" He rose up into a sitting position. "Why did you grant me mercy, when I don't even deserve it?"

Yoko looks down at him. "Shuichi was telling me not to. I was going to ignore him, but I'm in agreement with him. You're starting to grow on us." He starts laughing. "You humans continue to surprise me. You're the only one I've met who's asked to fight me, and so fearless. I'm not sure whether to consider that brave, or foolish. You should be honored, for I never usually spare my prey. But you, however, are a special case to me." He crosses his arms in an X just like before. "I'd love to continue this next time. If you need me, you know where to find me." He winks at him, and white light envelops him. His shape shrinks down a bit, and in his place Kurama stood.

"I'm sorry, stranger. I couldn't just kill you like that." Kurama said to him.

"You should have. I don't like this continued existence. Why did you not do it?"

"There's something about you, that's all. I find you are the most interesting person I've met in Spirit World. You were a brilliant fighter, and even antagonized my Yoko form. Not very many people walk away from him alive."

A voice said behind him, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" To Kurama's surprise, Hiei shoves Kurama out of the way, plants his foot on the ninja's chest, and draws his sword holding it near his neck.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouts. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finishing what you started. That was pathetic. Even your Yoko has grown soft. And this human… If he really wants to die, then I will be more than happy to grant him his wish. All he needs is one thrust… and then I ca-"

Before Hiei knew it, Kurama drew a rose and quickly held it to Hiei's neck. Kurama's voice now took on a threatening tone. "You will not kill him, Hiei. If you do, well… you know how bad my plants can be." Hiei looked at him in disbelief.

"You…" Hiei stuttered, eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." The tip of his rose was hovering over Hiei's neck. _Please, Hiei. Don't call this bluff. I really don't want to do this, but I don't want this man dead._"Now put the sword down and walk away. I spared his life, because I want to fight him again someday. He's a new spirit, so let him be for now. He has no quarrel with either of us, and I know he's not one to slay innocents. Now, put it down before I put you down."

Kurama stares daggers at Hiei as he struggles to try and stab the ninja's neck. Sighing and grumbling, he sheaths his sword. "You know, I hate it when you do that." he said, walking to his side.

Kurama breaths a sigh of relief as he withdraws his rose and extends his arm to the fallen cyborg, offering a lift. Though the cyborg refuses and gets up on his own. "He should've done it anyway. Years ago, I actually did slay innocents." The ninja stood face to face with Kurama. He felt he needed to know why he was like this in the first place. "I had actually killed my foster sister's parents when she was young. It was war, and I did many bad things back then. Around my later time, I had met a man named Solid Snake." His red eye shut off, and Kurama could note his voice had taken a now sullen tone.

"He freed me while I was held prisoner in a place called Outer Heaven, and was the only one I could call my friend. But I was ordered and forced to betray him during a mission in a place known as Zanzibar Land. We engaged in battle, but he proved to be the better man, and I was defeated. I was actually killed from landing on a landmine, though afterward, I was neither truly alive nor truly dead. Before I knew what was going on, I was then brought from the site and made into a doctor's personal guinea pig for her experiments. One of which is this abominable armor you see before you." He could still remember the torture they put him through. It was so lucid, as if it were plain as day. "They injected me with drugs, and subjugated me to many trials of gene therapy. With every passing day, I started losing myself bit by bit. It was as if they were tearing me and ripping me apart limb from limb from the inside. I thought it was a fate worse than death."

Kurama could not believe what he was hearing. They just used him for their own twisted experiments for their own gain? He heard of stories of humans terrorizing their own kind, but never witnessed a perfect example of it. The ninja continued, "After my 'rebirth', if you could call it that, I escaped my captors and killed them all before setting my eyes on Snake. I reunited with him just minutes before I died. I confessed to him I was the one who killed my foster sister's parents, and saved him from death. For my whole life, I've wanted to be released from this imprisoning hell. I truly believed that death itself would be my release." To Kurama's surprise, the faceplate of the ninja's helmet opened up, revealing his face. He opened his eyes as he looked at Kurama. "I was mistaken."

To say that Kurama was mortified by the display before him was nothing short of an understatement. He saw how young the ninja's face looked. His skin was pale, probably from being in that armor for so long, and he had a slight film discoloration on one of his eyes. For someone who fought in war since the 70s, his youth still held on with him. Kurama couldn't think of anything to say. To think that humans, the beings he held an interest in, and cared for them, they could actually be just as cruel and just as sadistic as the very demons he slay?

"I could tell you're an exterminator for harmful creatures." said the ninja. "You should be very lucky you never faced the ugly side of human beings, demon. I've seen both sides of the spectrum. We share a lot more in common than you might think."

Kurama nodded. "Indeed we do. Though I wish those people… No. They are not people. I wish those monsters would've just let you be. No one deserves that fate. No one."

"That no longer matters anymore." The ninja responded. "What matters is that I now have a new existence in this afterlife, and must start anew."

Kurama had an idea. "Why don't you come with us?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You'd be a good ally for us. What do you think?"

"I told you. I am neither enemy nor friend. You cannot help me in this manner. I have to carve a path for myself." For the first time in a long time, the ninja smiled. "I must thank you though. You've been very generous to me in this fight. I appreciate what you have done for a spirit like me."

Kurama nodded. "It's my pleasure. I'm always happy to help."

The ninja nodded in response. "I know we'll see each other again in the near future. Thank you demon." He turns around and was just about to take off, until Kurama stopped him.

"Wait stranger! I never even caught your name yet." The ninja turned back.

"My name…" He thought and reflected. He had so many names. He felt as if he really lost himself back during the Cyborg Ninja Project and Shadow Moses. But now it seems like he knows who he is again. "My name is Frank Jaeger." He looks at Kurama in the eyes. "Though that was a name from long ago." He puts a fist to his chest. "Call me… Gray Fox."

Kurama does the same, putting a hand on his chest. "Call me Kurama."

Gray Fox smiled at him. "Farewell, Kurama. We'll meet again. I promise." With that, his faceplate snapped shut, his stealth camo was triggered, and took off running in the distance.

Hiei looked at Kurama, questioning what just transpired. "So, once again, defeat means friendship huh?"

Kurama laughed. "I guess so. Though he says he's neither enemy nor friend. I'd like to think otherwise."

Hiei sighs. "Well, glad that little show was over. Now, you said we still have a redundant file to report to Koenma? Let's just go and get it over with already. I'm tired of just standing around."

"Lead the way." Kurama says, presenting a path for Hiei. As he walks past him, Kurama takes one last look from where the ninja took off running. "Gray Fox…" He said to himself. "Such a fitting name." He smiles before walking to rejoin alongside Hiei.


End file.
